Appannare parodox
by Breanna Sinclaire
Summary: what if tsuna had abusive bastard of a brother and instead of meeting reborn first he meet skull as his tutor all x tsuna all 27 arcobaleno x tsuna UP FOR ADOPTION! HITAUS
1. running

∞ Running ∞

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own khr only the plot of this story**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flash backs_

Tsuna Pov.

As far back as I can remember my existence was treated nothing but a useless shadow always the no good brother however nastu my twin and my younger brother was adored by all but it was all a facade to the cruel heartless bastard who was underneath my own mother was fooled but I said nothing she doesn't deserve a burden like me I think bitterly to myself '_huh, what a life ' _I think to myself sarcastically as a small sad, bitter , smile made its way onto my face well I could be worse off "hey look it's dame-tsuna I flinch at the nickname that has haunted me all my life '_I stand corrected '_I watch as natsu and his lackeys round the corner it was always like this always the punching bag but in way I had gotten used to I was numb and hardly felt anything I kept my face blank as natsu sneered "dame-tsuna I think it's time for a lesson" and then it began they jumped me I was quickly overwhelmed but did not fight instead I closed my mouth and stayed silent not a tear was shed "you think you're so high and mighty huh? He said with a sneer mom and dad always loved me more your just useless dame- tsuna why don't you just die already with that he left. And I finally snapped "FINE"

I shouted and ran to the house and strait to my room as I barricaded myself I heard nastu whine "mom dame tsuna is being mean "I'll talk to him sweetheart she said sweetly I rolled my eyes and started packing at midnight I snuck out passport in tow your probably wondering how the hell did I get a passport I am not as stupid as people think I saved my money and bought one for this occasion should it so happen I took the bus then paid for a ticket to Italy at the air port as I left the nanimmori I made myself a promise never again I will never be weak again as I left that godforsaken town I also left behind sawada tsunayoshi I am no longer a sawada no more as I exit the air port I silently thank my foresight for learning Italian and also jumped into the very heart of trouble oh well I think to myself as I start my new life .


	2. change of plans

∞ Change of plans ∞

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr only the plot**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flash backs_

Skull Pov.

It was a normal day got shouted at by the arcobaleno and beaten up Hph I don't need them I mutter crossly as I grumble something nags me to the air port I sigh and go with it after all its kept me alive this long as I arrive at the air port what I saw next would change my life forever it was a kid with fluffy brown hair and caramel eyes that suddenly flashed sunset orange my focus was immediately captured by this mysterious enigma of a boy his eyes trailed over to the exit I soon found myself following the boy I was shocked to find he had come to a small little cottage and then softly whispered …never again I was confused the statement so I kept following thing surely this boy has some family however I was shocked to find the place clearly uninhabited by anyone and hadn't been in a while by the looks of it '_what is going on?'_I thought to myself as I watched the boy open the door "home sweet home "he said before opening the door I hesitated not knowing whether to turn back or continue watching I heard a soft chuckle I turned to see what had happened a small cat with crème and speckled brown fur and red eye's match the oddest thing was that the cat had red flames on top its head and tail the small cat rubbed on the boy and meowed asking to be petted and let in he laughed it was the most amazing sound it put the very bells of heaven to shame just who was this boy he questioned the boy picked up the strange cat and began petting the cat stroking it's fur gently the cat purred clearly enjoying the boy's ministration what 's your name questioned softly the cat lifted its head to show it bloodied tag it read" Uri he said your all alone huh? A small smile tugged on the boy's lips I guess that were the same come on Uri lets get you fed with that he went inside not being able to stand it any longer what had he meant? All alone?! So he quietly unlike himself knocked on the door the boy answered the door hello he said as he opened the door h-h-hi I stuttered out would you like to come inside obliged and muttered a quick thank you so what are you doing here ask softly my eyes soften I was running . Running? He questions as gets up and makes two cups of tea and returned I hope you like tea arigoto I say I 'm sorry to impose I say as I turn to leave he says wait stay he says quieter at the end ok I say and turn to face him I'm skull I say he replies I'm tsuna I guess we can talk you know used to get bullied too I was shocked how had seen through my façade? we can talk about it if you want he said that he said you don't have to if you don't want I cut off now dubbed 'tsuna 'it's fine it's nice to have someone to talk to he smiled and said ditto we talked till sunset where I bid him Farwell and I decide as I turned to leave "Hey tsuna? I asked yeah he replied I was wondering can I tutor you I was starting to ramble when he said I'd love to have you as my tutor ok I'll come visit everyday ok? Sure he said bye" I said and walked of hmmmm I might just have made a friend I say I got home the arcobaleno had gathered at the table where have you been? Out I say with a smile yes this was going to be a wonderful .

The end

Review tell me what you think remember review = faster updates

ciao


	3. Meeting Reborn

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_Flash back _

**Flame**

_Sing_

∫ Meeting the Arcobaleno∫

Tsuna Pov.

"Huh, how odd I already meet someone oh well "I thought to myself

I slipped on my 27 headphones and began to quietly sing along

All the while I was unaware my previous guest was listing in with his "friends"

(Lonely day)

_Such a lonely day…_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my li-fe_

_Such a lonely day should be banned _

_It's a day I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my li-fe_

_The most loneliest day of my li-fe_

_Such a lonely day _

_Shouldn't exist _

_It's a day I'll never miss _

_Such a lonely day…_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my li-fe_

I trailed off as I caught a glimpse of my tutor's helmet "Who's there?" I called out.

Crashing in my tutor ,skull came flying through my door a man regarded me with a cool demeanor what I noticed about this man was he was wearing a fedora with a green chameleon perched atop the brim "H-h –hello I finally stuttered out "Ciaoussu " he tipped his fedora in greeting then turned on skull "So this is the famous Tsuna who was unfortunate enough to be your student , are you so desperate that you need a weak little boy to pick on" he mused aloud. My bangs coved my eyes teeth clenched and I said harshly "I am not weak and do NOT insult my tutor he may not be the strongest guy but he has a good heart and, I stuttered out he's my first friend so don't talk down to him" I shouted. Realizing what I did I whispered an apology and ran off.

Reborn Pov. (Yes I just did that)

My eyes widened briefly as I heard the small brunets speech I never expected him to be so much like her, like luce, as he ran off I stood there in confusion until I head skull grind out between his teeth "Now look at what you've done" my head snapped in his direction what could this small brunette done to make skull so pissed off "what did I" do I say in a mocking tone. "You bastard" he whispered his fist flew my eyes snapped open as I ducked out of the way _"Hmmm not only does the brunette able to get him pissed but also violent against ME that boy's trouble _"I thought to myself Skull all but screamed at me "How could you be so reckless didn't you hear him I'M his first friend he doesn't know HOW to handle other people he's so sad but puts on a smile just to make me happy and I –I-I skull chocked out I know he's dying on the inside something happened and that 's why I came he was so nice even to total strangers , and know he'll probably go back to being lonely my eyes widen at the thought how could this boy be affecting me so much when I didn't even know him I was concerned for him What is wrong with me I tilted my fedora down and walked toward the direction the brunette had ran off where are you going skull questioned to find the boy and apologize I said not bothering to look back as I stalked off well could be worse I thought then It started to pour I take that back I thought I sighed and trudged o to find the delicate little boy_ ._

Remember reviews= faster updates give me ideas I love 'em

Ciao


	4. Authors note

Srry guys and gals but its seems i have hit a writters block and have no inspiration therefore My sincerist apoliges I hope you pick this stry up from is ashes arigoto


End file.
